The Mummy Case: An Isis Potter Mystery
by Harpygirl24
Summary: The third in the Isis Potter mysteries find Isis and Teddy on their way to Italy, to the city of Pompeii where a mummy case is found next to a dead body. Add Lily Hathor eating grass and Harry's new baby brother and it will be one interesting holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrive their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To attyfan: Thanks for your review and I don't really know how that little thing would work. But I'll see if I can do it.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To runrigrocks: You darn right I am. Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Heading to Rome

To say that Isis was glad that her first year was over was an understatement. True, she loved to learn but she needed a break from everything. What made it great was the fact that Teddy had been allowed to come and Isis wasn't sure if both parents had agreed or if one had override the other.

"So where are we going?" Teddy asked.

"Pompeii," Isis answered, "My mum is doing a dig there."

He looked at her. "I thought that she did just Egypt."

"No, she does other places," Isis said.

"Well I hope that our summer will be a lot better then our winter," Teddy told her, "Not that I didn't like the excitement."

Isis agreed with him. Their winter was filled with danger, murder, and someone wanting a diamond that belonged to the Goddess Isis. The man that had done it was locked away for a long time but that didn't stop Isis from worrying that he might come back and get them.

Another reason why Isis was very interested in going to Pompeii, besides the temple of Isis that was among the ruins, was to tell her mum that she had scored even higher then her mother had during her first year. She wasn't sure how her mum would take it but she was hoping that she would take it well. She had gotten some letters from home during her second half of her first year and before the term had ended she had gotten news that Lily Snape, her grandmother, and finally given birth to a baby boy. She had named him Ramses, after the most important Pharaoh of Egypt, and that everything was going great.

Isis was sure that her step grandfather was even more excited about the baby then the mother was but that was only her view. Professor McGonagall planned on sending their things by floo and so that left them without luggage to worry about. Her other grandmother was waiting on them when they got through the barrier into the muggle world.

"Are you both excited?" her grandmother asked.

"We sure are," Teddy said.

"Then we have an hour to catch the plane for Rome," she said, "Your mum is looking forward in seeing you."

"I'm looking forward to see her as well," Isis said and with a grin the three of them left.

Flying wasn't Isis favorite means of getting from one point to the next but it beat the weeks that it would take by ship. Teddy was an even worse fan of flying as he didn't trust anything that muggles made. Isis was sooo glad that Teddy didn't verbalize his views. When the plane finally landed both Isis and Teddy breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Is it my imagination or does your step grandfather always pick you up," Teddy asked as they got their bags.

"What do you mean?" Isis asked him and Teddy pointed to a sign that read 'Potter and Lupin party,' and under it was her step grandfather and her grandmother. "See I told you."

Isis had to laugh.

Pompeii was beautiful as the ship that they were taking arrived. Of course the beauty made it easy to forget that volcano had destroyed it in 79 A.D. People got off and the three of them headed down the street. Unlike a lot of other places Pompeii was a working site as well as a place that tourists could go to see a bit of the past. Certain areas you couldn't go into because bodies still littered places.

Isis quickly found her mother working on pouring a solution over something. When it hardened a figure of a person would appear. Isis waited until she was finished before speaking.

"Hello, mum," Isis said and her mother looked up.

"Isis, oh your back," her mother said and then ran over and hugged her.

"It's good to be back," Isis said, "So what's going on?"

"Well we found a couple more dead bodies to fill in," her mother said, "And then we're going to work over at the temple of Isis."

At once Isis was interested and her mother laughed.

"I had a feeling that you would be interested," she said, "Let me finish up here and then we'll go."

"Great," Isis said and then she and Teddy went off to explore.

* * *

"I think that you're being mean," Remus told Harry.

"What am I being mean for?" Harry asked him, "I just want Isis to watch Lily a few days a week."

"And the reason?" Remus asked.

"To teach her responsibilities," Harry said, "Because we all know what will happen if she's left alone with nothing to do."

Remus knew exactly what Harry was talking about. The last time that Isis had been left alone her, Teddy, and Severus had gone on a journey and Hermione had been kidnapped. It had taken Hermione a couple of months to get over what had happened and thankfully nothing else had happened that was remotely like what had happened and life had moved on.

"Well we want to watch Lily as well," Remus told Harry.

"Fine," Harry said and then left to get something to eat.

* * *

A/N: Another charming chapter finished. Next up: Homework, Teddy acting strange, and awkward moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrive their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Homework and Other Things

"So what are you being force to do today?" Teddy asked Isis.

"Nothing much except having to watch both Lily and the new baby," Isis told him.

"I thought that your grandmother was watching him," Teddy said.

"Me too but they've decided that I'm to watch the both of them," Isis said.

"I hope your going to get your homework done," Teddy told her.

Isis groaned as though she feared not getting it done. "I hope so to," she said, "I would really hate being so caught up with watching them and whatever else might happen that I don't finish it."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that she doesn't get behind," Remus told Teddy.

"Thanks, dad," Teddy said.

Taking care of a three-year-old girl was a lot harder then taking care of a little baby. With a baby you just had to change him, watching out for a stray stream of stinky stuff, and feeding him. Lily was eating grass, something that she was sure she never did.

"Lily, that's not healthy," Isis told her.

Lily stuck out her tongue and ate some more grass.

"Maybe you should use your goddess magic on her," Teddy suggested when Remus had left.

"I don't want to because I don't know how it will affect her," Isis said, "Anyway she might also react really badly to it."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked her.

"Well when I made her finally into Hathor she developed a strange side affect."

"And what's that?" Teddy asked.

"I think it has something to do with a cow," Isis answered.

Teddy really stared at her.

Isis was really glad when her grandmother and step grandfather came to pick up Ramses up. She told them that he had been the perfect angel and when her grandmother noticed Lily with a piece of grass in her mouth she looked at Isis.

"Don't ask me I really don't know myself," Isis told her.

"Will it harm her?" Lily asked her husband.

"I highly doubt that," Severus said, "But I think that you need to tell Harry that his daughter is eating grass."

"I'll add that to my things to do tomorrow," Lily said and then the three of them left.

That night Isis pulled her homework out and got started. She planned on doing her Charms work first so that she would get that out of the way. Teddy had already done all his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and was now starting on his Potions.

"Why did you decide to do your Charms work first?" Teddy asked her.

"It's easier," Isis answered, "I want to get the easy ones finished, first, and then work on the hard ones."

"And are there any hard ones for you?"

"Only one…History of Magic," Isis answered and Teddy laughed.

The next morning when Isis woke up she noticed that Teddy wasn't there. She got bathed, dressed, and then headed out to find him. She had an hour before her father would drop Lily and her grandmother would drop Ramses off and she wanted to make good use of her time.

Their was a place outside of the ruin city that you could go and buy whatever you wanted, as long as you knew how to speak the language. Isis was glad that she could and she used the money that her mum had given her and got some food as well as something that she knew that Teddy would like. As she left a shop she noticed Teddy coming out of the one a few shops down.

She ran after him but he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. At first she thought she had only imagined it but she had a funny feeling that she hadn't. She then checked her watch and saw that she had to get back to watch the two kids. She decided that she would talk to Teddy later and see what he was doing.

* * *

A/N: Talk about strange. Next up: Going down the hole and right into another mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and sorry about not updating like I use to but I'm using the library computer and it's a hassle to do all the steps to finally upload a new chapter. I'm going to try and new idea and I'm hoping that it will work.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Going Down A Hole

When Isis returned to pick up her charges she noticed a large group of people near the Temple of Isis. When she saw her mother she decided to check it out. Naturally she wasn't the only one that was looking at what they were doing; a large group of tourists were there as well.

"I can't believe they've been working on this since last night," a man told his wife.

The woman snorted, "I can't believe anyone would want to do this kind of work."

Isis went threw the crowd but stopped because an officer was holding people back while two men put up something temporary so that the officer could move onto whatever else he had to do. Isis stopped in front of the officer and watched what everyone beyond was doing. Finally a few minutes later the crowd started to thin and the officer left, leaving only Isis to watch the men at work.

"They don't stay around for long, do they?" Isis asked one of the archeologists.

"No, personally I think it's only a five minute thing," the man said, "They watch for five minutes and then they move on."

"Well I'm going to move on but I'll be back," Isis told him with a smile and then left to pick up her charges.

When she arrived her father told her that Lily wasn't feeling well and that she would only be taking care of Ramses. Deep down Isis was thankful because Lily was really starting to get to be a handful. Personally she didn't know if it was Hathor in her that was causing this or just normal three-year-old behavior. She took the small child and they both headed back to the site.

"**See what their doing**," Isis told her Uncle, "**Their pouring this solution that preserves the body so that people will know that someone had been there. Personally the whole thing is pointless. Mortals die all the time but it seems that other mortals are interested in them only if their ancient and will further their carrier. Of course I know that you won't be weak, like the others, but strong and feared. People will know who you are in due time trust me on that**."

Her eyes returned to normal and they moved on.

She led him to the temple, where the columns no longer existed and Isis felt almost like crying. This had been a grand temple and thanks to the stupid mountain it was nothing but a shell of its former self. She used her magic to make one column appear but she knew that she couldn't do more then that or someone would notice. It glistened in the sunlight, looking nothing like the columns that had survived.

"I use to be worshiped here," Isis told her charge, not tapping into her power, "Now I'm only visited by people that want to take pictures of my former temple. However I know that I'm still remembered by those that don't seek pictures but me."

She took a deep breath and they left the temple.

When they arrived back at the dig site the man was gone and they both watched her mother working. At once she snapped at one of the men, asking them where Charlie Worm was at.

"I don't know," the man said.

"Then find him," Hermione snarled, her eyes flashing a little.

The man got the message and hurried off. Hermione looked up at her daughter.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Taking Ramses out and letting him get some fresh air," Isis told her.

"And where's Lily at?"

"Sick, I think she ate too much grass," Isis told her.

Hermione gave her a strange look, like she didn't believe her.

"Well be careful," her mother warned.

"I promise," Isis said and then turned to leave.

The ground suddenly disappeared under her feet and Isis and the child vanished, leaving Hermione to scream.

Now you would think that a fall like that would kill Isis but since she was a Goddess all it did was shock her. She at once used her magic to transform into a bird and both she and Ramses arrived at the bottom safe and sound. She transformed back to normal and looked around. The room looked untouched and undamaged by the volcano, the writing in pristine condition.

She knew right away that this room had been only for the Priestess to use and in the far corner was a door. She opened it and saw a long hall. It too hadn't been touched by the volcano or time, but the lighting no longer was around. She conjured fire from her hand and her and the child walked down it until they came to another room. This room was like it had been with only two things out of place. One: A mummy's case and two: A fresh, dead, body.

* * *

A/N: Isis really needs to stop finding dead bodies, don't you think. Next up: Threats 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To notwritten: Well she's the Goddess Isis. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 4: Threats

"I can't believe that Charlie's dead," Hermione said to Severus and Remus, "But how did he get down there?"

"I think that's the question that everyone wants to know," the Muggle Officer said in perfect English. "What was your daughter and her charge doing down there?"

"They went through a hole that had formed from the unstable ground," Hermione told him, "There are still areas that are highly unstable and we try to find them so that people don't get hurt when they come and visit."

"And where did they land?"

"In a room where the Priestess probably got ready for the rites that would take place above ground," Hermione told him. "Isis was really popular back then."

"Yeah, before we got all wise and converted to the true religion," the man said.

Hermione's eyes flashed, though she didn't know it.

"Officer, how did this man get down there without anyone noticing?" Remus asked, trying to keep a problem from arising.

"That's what our men will try and find out," the officer said and thankfully he left.

"The true religion my ass," Hermione snarled.

"Claim down, Hermione," Remus said, "If you get mad at him they might cause you to land in a very nasty place."

"Like they could confine Hermione Granger," Severus said, snorting.

"This is what I hate about the whole thing," Hermione said, ignoring what Severus had said. "Why in the world did Charlie go down there and not tell us. I mean, we're all doing this for the University and not for ourselves."

"Maybe he thought that you were taking all his credit," Nymph suggested.

"I don't know," Hermione said and then laughed, "Like I care about credit and how much of it people get. I'm only doing this because I love what I do and not to get noticed. Trust me, I'm done with getting noticed and you all know why."

They all nodded.

"Muggles are a strange lot!" Remus commented in a low tone.

"Don't I know," Hermione said.

"So how's Isis taking it?" Nymph asked.

"She's shaken up but fine," Hermione said, "I'm letting her sleep off what she saw. Little girls can be so sensitive about things like this."

* * *

"Teddy, I think Charlie was murdered," Isis told Teddy.

He looked at her. "And why do you think that?"

"Because there's no way that he would have been there on his own and I know that no one had even found the other entrance. Someone knew where it was and showed it to him. And then when he noticed the mummy case he was probably in seventh heaven."

"What's the big deal on a mummy's case?" Teddy asked.

"It didn't have a picture on it," Isis answered and Teddy looked confused, "Look; Roman mummies had a picture of the person on it. This one was an Egyptian mummy because it had a carved face and ancient writing. And I'm sure that when the mummy is tested it will prove that it's an Egyptian mummy."

"How can anyone tell?" Teddy asked.

"Oh you can tell," Isis told him and then yawned. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

And she left Teddy's room.

That night Isis's inner senses told her to wake up. When she did she noticed a note taped to her headboard. She took it off and opened it. At once a shiver went down her spine and she got up and ran into Teddy's room, waking him up.

"W-W-What's happening," he asked, thickly.

"I found this on my headboard," Isis told him.

He took it and, turning on the lamp, read it.

_**Leave this alone or you'll end up just like that stinking Muggle**_.

"So he was murdered," Teddy said.

"Yes and since now we know that a muggle didn't do it then we have a shot of finding out who used their powers to kill the man."

Teddy groaned.

"And what's wrong with you?" Isis asked him.

He looked at her. "Every time something like this happens you always drag me into it."

"Because you like to help," Isis told him.

"Yes, but I think I have my limits," Teddy said, "Turn this into your mother and tell her what you think. She'll be able to make sure the Ministry finds this person and brings him, or her, in."

Isis stuffed the note in her pocket. "No, I'm not going to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because it happened inside _my_ temple and therefore it's a personal insult to me," Isis told him. "And I'm not going to put this in the hands of people that won't even understand that."

The groaning told her that Teddy had a personal problem with this.

"Fine, I'll go about it on my own," she said, "Good night and sorry that I woke you."

And she stormed out.

The next day Isis was still in a bad mood with Teddy and when her grandmother asked her why she wasn't talking to Teddy anymore she told her what had happened. At once Lily was worried but she understood why Isis wanted to do this.

"It did happen at your temple so I think that you should figure it out," she said.

"Thanks," Isis said and then returned to her food.

* * *

Next up: The First Clue


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 5: First Clue

Isis, minus Teddy, headed back to the Temple of Isis and saw that the Muggle Police was still there along with her mother and father. She was very upset that she couldn't dig until they were finished.

"The University demands that-."

"Ma'am," said the officer in perfect English. "We have our rules and no one is allowed here until we're finished."

Isis magically made herself invisible and went past the muggles and back down the hole.

Isis could tell that the muggles had been here but thankfully none were present now. The case hadn't been moved and she was able to check it out. It was clear that it was intended for a female but the name had been scratched off.

"Who had you been?" Isis asked the mummy.

Despite what Teddy believed Isis couldn't really tell who a person was as she needed their name. Naturally only two groups of people qualified to have their names scratched off, people that had mad other people in high places mad and people that defiled the gods, and she didn't want to raise it just in-case that it had been a thief or someone far worse. An outline of the body was present and Isis used her magic to see if there was anything that he had on him.

That's when Isis noticed it and looked. In a corner was a small object. She pulled it out and saw that it was an Adze of Yinepu and it was used in the Opening of the Mouth ceremony but what was it doing here? She pocketed it and left.

* * *

"You took what from the crime scene?" Teddy said after Isis had returned and told him what had happened.

"I just took a small object that I found," Isis said.

Teddy at once started to pray. "What's your problem," she asked.

"What's my problem, what's my problem, you used your magic to break the law," Teddy said. "You're going to be arrested."

Isis rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to get arrested," Isis told him.

"Oh so what are you going to do when they realize that a piece of evidence is missing?" Teddy asked her, his hands crossed over his chest.

"Well they weren't looking for it," Isis countered.

"You don't know that," Teddy said and that caused Isis to storm out.

* * *

Another blasted short chapter. I really hate writing them and sorry about repeating myself. Next up: A Cursed Object for Isis


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived they were stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Cursed Object for Isis

Isis couldn't believe how Teddy was acting. She was trying to figure out who had killed Charlie Worm and all he cared about was if she was going to get into trouble. She knew that her mum would kill her for using magic but she had to get to the bottom of things.

"When is the case going to be moved?" Isis heard Hermione ask.

"Soon," her assistant answered.

"Good, the sooner we can check it out the better off I'll be," Hermione told him.

"Do the police know who might have wanted him dead?" Remus asked Hermione.

Isis focused her hearing on what they were saying because they were going into another room.

"The police think that he might have had enemies but I'm not buying it," Hermione said, through the wall.

"Why don't you find out who did it," Remus suggested.

"No, I'm not going to do that," Hermione said, "I'm done with snooping around."

"But you did it when you were at Hogwarts?" Remus protested.

"That was then, this is now," Hermione countered.

"Don't worry, mum, I'll do it for you," Isis said and vanished like the wind.

Isis returned to the room where the body was found but the case had already been moved. Isis felt like cursing but she knew that wouldn't do anyone any good. Finally she vanished and decided to head to the one place that she knew the mummy's case would be, in her mum's tent. When she arrived she saw Hermione and her step-grandfather checking it over with their wands.

"Can I help?" Isis asked.

"No," Hermione answered and then summoned Remus, "Have my daughter watch her sister."

Isis stared at her. "What for?"

"Because every time I turn around you're always doing something that's going to land you in danger," Hermione said, "And I'm not going to have you doing it again. Watch your sister and your new Uncle."

Isis inner goddess was seething with anger and it caused her to change.

"_**Transform**_," Isis commanded, "_**Both of you**_."

The magic formed around them and soon Sekhmet and Troth took Hermione and Severus place.

"_**I'm sorry, my queen**_," Sekhmet said, "_**This mortal is more hardheaded them Anubis handmaidens**_."

"_**So you let her tell me what to do**_," Isis hissed. "_**My temple has already been violated by a mountain and now I'm not allowed to find out who further desecrated it**_."

"_**Goddess of Ten Thousand names any idea what we should do**_?" Thoth asked.

"_**You're the God of Wisdom, figure it out**_."

Remus suddenly appeared and Sekhmet growled.

"Oops, wrong tent," Remus said and left.

"_**I'll make the mortal forget what she asked you**_," Sekhmet said.

"_**Sounds like a good idea**_," Isis said.

"_**My glorious queen**_," Thoth said, "_**Do you have any idea who is under this case**_?"

"_**No clue**_," Isis said, frowning, "_**There's no name and I don't dare raise the person**_."

"_**Maybe we should open it and let me sniff around**_," Sekhmet advised.

Isis nodded and Sekhmet used her powers to open it. Suddenly something came out and almost hit the goddess in the face. Thoth magically lifted it and stared at it.

"_**It's a cursed item**_," Thoth said.

"_**I've noticed that**_," Isis said, "_**But for whom**_?"

That was a question that no one could answer.

That night Isis, back in mortal form, worked on the potion that she would need for it. Thoth was still around and he told her the next ingredient from a roll that he had. He was standing outside the circle, Horus her owl, watching.

"Are you sure this will work?" Isis asked.

"_**Positive**_," Thoth answered.

"Good," Isis said and then they all waited.

An hour later the potion was ready and she painted some on the disk. It shook violently and then exploded, revealing a face being tormented. Finally it spoke.

"**My name is Athoc, son of Seth, and my body shall bring a curse on anyone that dares to house me in their land. I shall rain fire and hot ash and I shall turn the land to black ruin**."

"Well I think we found out who caused Pompeii to fall," Isis told Thoth.

"_**I believe you might be right**_," Thoth said.

Isis hated being right.

* * *

"So this Athoc, son of Seth, caused the destruction of Pompeii," Teddy said.

"Yes," Isis answered.

"Oh dear Gods, why does it always have to be a bad guy or a bad spell?" Teddy asked.

"Don't look at me," Isis answered, "Look, we need to find a way of taking the case out of Pompeii and returning it back to its tomb."

"Fat chance of that happening," Teddy said.

"Teddy," Isis said, rolling her eyes, "Do you think that we're going to this legally?"

Teddy stared at her and then groaned. "Oh no, your going to break the law aren't you?"

"Yes and I'm going to have help," Isis told him.

"Oh not me," Teddy told her.

Isis left the room without another word.

* * *

Next up: Run Down


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrive their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers10: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 7: Run Down

"Okay, so watch Ramses until me and Severus returns," Lily told Isis. "And no more holes."

"I promise that I won't introduce him to anymore holes," Isis vowed.

"Good," Lily said and both of them left.

"Now what should we do the whole two hours your lovebird parents are away?" Isis asked him.

Ramses just looked cute and didn't answer.

"Well I'm sure that we can think of something," Isis told him and placed him inside the harness.

She then pulled out her flute and started to play a tune for him. It was a nice one and soon she found herself staring at a sleeping baby. She put the flute away and smiled at him.

"Not yet immortal," Isis told him and she picked him up and conjured a fire.

She whispered spells of healing, power, and of immortality and placed Ramses inside. The first moved up but Ramses didn't cry or scream and Isis sat in a chair and watched the process took place.

* * *

"Dad, I worry about Isis," Teddy told his father.

"Is that why you're not talking to her because you're worried about her?" Remus asked him.

"Of course," Teddy answered, "She thinks that she can stick her nose into things that she shouldn't be sticking her nose in and no one says anything."

"That's what a lot of people thought about Harry," Remus said, "Look, son, I know that your worried about her. I'm worried about her but things have happened and she feels the need to check it out."

"And what if it harms her?" Teddy asked.

"Then it does," Remus answered, "Look, things will work out don't worry about it."

But Teddy was worried about it and about her.

* * *

Isis picked Ramese up and checked him over. He was still alive but a glow about him told her that he was no longer mortal. He would grow up but then he would stop aging. She placed him in the crib and then sat back down in another chair. She was just about to go to sleep when she sensed something. She got up and went over to the window.

She knew that it wasn't Ramese parents, they flooed to return, someone was out there and she had to check it out. She went downstairs and opened the side door. She stepped outside and cast out her senses. They told her that someone was there.

"Hello," she called out but got nothing.

She walked down the path and found herself on the side of the road. Suddenly something roared to life and the sound of screetching tires told her that someone had started their car and was coming down the road. Her sudden horror began when the car started to come at her. Isis bolted down the street, going past shocked people, the car going faster and faster. Suddenly she jumped to the side and found herself waist deep in a cactuses plant.

She let out a horrible scream and then fainted.

* * *

Lily and her husband were busy eating when the waiter came around and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened and he told his wife that Isis had almost been run down and now she was at home, her mother trying to get the hundred's of needles out.

"Is our son okay?" Lily asked.

"According Harry he is but Isis is in a lot of pain," Severus told her.

"Then lets get going," Lily said and paying for their meal they left.

When they arrived a muggle officer had just left, shaking his head, and Severus at once set to work with the Healing Potions.

"She said that she sensed something and then this truck came at her," Hermione told him.

"It hurts, mummy," Isis moaned.

"I know it does, sweetheart," Hermione said and Lily could see that she was trying not to cry.

"I think I should take her our home," Remus told Lily.

"I think that would be wise," Lily said, "She doesn't need any additional stress."

Remus nodded and both he and Tonks took Hermione home.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to make the next chapter longer. I just hope it works. Next up: Frantic Mother Demands Answers


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 8: Frantic Mother

"I can't believe this happened," Hermione told Harry the next morning.

She had woken up to find that all the needles had finally been removed and Isis was on a Sleeping Draft.

"Hermione, why would anyone want to run our daughter down?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "This all started with that damn mummies case."

"Does anyone know who belonged in the case?" Harry asked.

"Their still running tests," Hermione answered, "Gods, I wish that case hadn't been found."

"But it was important to you," Harry said.

"I know but I'm starting to think that it's cursed," Hermione said.

Harry patted her on the shoulder and then left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Isis finally woke up after a week being asleep and she felt like she had slept for forty years. She was surprised to see Teddy there and wondered if he was going to start on her about what had happened.

"I'm sorry for not being there," he told her.

Isis looked at him. "And what brought this on?" she asked him, wondering if he really meant it.

"Well I heard what had happened and I know that you didn't cause it," Teddy said, "It's just that I was worried when you went into that room and started snooping around. I've been with you on couple of mysteries and they always end up with someone getting hurt."

Isis put a hand on his. "I know that your worried but what I'm wondering is how did that person know that I was even there. I mean, it isn't like I advertised where I was babysitting at."

"Do you think that someone found out by magical means?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know but I'm determined to find out," Isis told him.

"Then I'm coming with you," Teddy said and Isis smiled.

"Thanks," Isis said.

Isis was very glad to finally leave the hospital but the first thing that happened was the her mother made her go upstairs and rest some more. Isis wanted to protest but she knew that her mother would just yell at her and force her upstairs. However instead of resting she waited until her mother was gone and owled Teddy to come over. He was over in a hour.

"You're lucky that your mother is busy at the dig," he said, "So what do you want me to do?"

"I need for you to find out who might of wanted me dead," Isis said, "I know that this isn't your area but I really need your help and I don't want my mother to think that I'm snooping around."

"Okay, how am I supposed to do this?" he asked her.

"Use your talents," Isis said, "You're really good at that and I want you to use this information to find the person."

She handed him a piece of parchment that he put in his pocket.

"Be careful," Isis told him.

"I'll try," Teddy said and then left.

* * *

"Dad are we visiting Isis early," James asked his father.

Harry looked at him. "And why do you want to visit her?"

"To see how she's doing," James answered.

"I want to go as well," Lily, who went by the name of Hathor, said.

Harry sighed. "Fine, but she's going to be in bed."

"I highly doubt that," Albus said.

"And why do you say that?" Harry asked him.

"Well because she always has her nose in other people's business," Albus told him.

"Hay, stop saying that about our sister," James said.

"I'm just making a point," Albus said.

"Well make a point some other time," James told him and then turned to his father. "So can we visit her?"

"I don't see why not," Harry said and all, except Albus, cheered.

When they got to Hermione's house a maid let them in and took them up to Isis room. She was in bed reading a book and Lily, who went by the name of Hathor, jumped on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked her.

"Fine for someone that got injected with thorns," Isis told him, "What are you all doing here?"

"I didn't want to come, dad made me," Albus told her.

Harry saw Isis frowning.

"Did it hurt, big sis," Lily asked.

"It sure did," Isis answered, ruffling her hair.

"Why aren't you out having fun?" James asked.

"Or snooping," Albus added.

"Al," Harry hissed.

"That's alright," Isis told her father, "Well mum wants me to stay in bed and if I don't want to get her mad I have to do what she tells me."

"Well we never do anything that Jessica tells us," Lily said.

Isis looked at her father and he went pink.

"And who's Jessica?" Isis asked him.

"No one important," Harry lied and Isis snorted with laughter.

"She's the pretty Auror that works with dad," Lily told her and Harry had a feeling that all girls felt the need to gossip.

"Is she sexy, dad," Isis asked him.

Harry went redder.

"I heard him say that she has big tata's," Lily said.

"LILY!" Harry screamed and Isis burst out laughing.

"What does-."

"You're too young to know what that means," Harry cut in.

Isis burst out laughing again, clearly enjoying the look of embarrassment on her father's face.

* * *

Next up: Another clue for Isis


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 9: Another Clue for Isis

Teddy had no idea where to start so he just picked a point and started there. His mum was driving him around so that meant that he could get where he needed to without too much trouble. Also he had told her the truth and that's why she was here.

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl," Tonks told him.

"I know, mum, but she wants to find out what's going on," Teddy said, "And the person did try and run her down."

"I agree," Tonks said, "And thank goodness you told me or you wouldn't be enjoying this nice ride."

"Thanks for reminding me," Teddy said.

"No problem," his mother said and Teddy went back looking for any truck that matched what Isis had seen.

* * *

"How's your daughter doing, Hermione?" Cathy Worm asked.

"She's doing fine," Hermione said, "How are you holding up?"

Cathy sighed, "It's hard to live without the person that you love and I wish that he had taken me when he went looking for that blasted mummies case."

"Did you have any idea that he had found it," Hermione asked.

"No, he said that he was still looking for it," Cathy answered. "So how long will it be before they know who's inside the case?"

"Hopefully not long," Hermione answered.

"Good, I'm glad," Cathy said.

"Do you need for me to get you anything," Hermione asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'll be fine," Cathy told her and she left, leaving Hermione to worry about her.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked Isis.

It had been a full day since Isis had asked Teddy to go look for the truck and now she was allowed to get out of bed and walk around.

"A lot better then I have," Isis answered, "Dad, I'm sorry about Lily making you go all red."

Harry grinned and patted her on the back. "That's alright. Lily isn't old enough to know what she's talking about. So I don't get mad at her."

"I'm glad to hear that," Isis said and she had the made make her some tea. "I can't wait until the summer is over and I get back to school."

"I thought you were having fun," Harry said.

"I was until all the pain came my way," Isis answered, "Now I just want the summer to be over."

"I've got a feeling that it will soon be over," Harry predicted.

Isis knew that her father couldn't predict anything but she allowed him to talk.

An hour later Harry left and Isis was allowed some time to think about what had happened. Charlie Worm was killed for a reason and that reason she could feel coming towards her. The only thing that she wasn't sure about was who would have benefited from Charlie's death. She was still thinking about this when the doorbell rang. She opened the door, after sensing no ill intent, and found a man standing there.

"I've got a package for one Miss Granger," the man said.

"She's not here but I'm her daughter," Isis told him.

"Sign here, please," the man said and Isis signed her name.

He thanked her and then left.

Isis had a funny feeling that this package was important and so she opened it. Inside was a letter and when she opened it she read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you're reading this then I'm dead and I'm hoping that I didn't give anything out to anyone. The mummy's case is that of a child princess and her case was more then just housing for her body. I discovered a catch at the bottom and I believe that it contains the jewels that she was buried with. I'm hoping that you'll find out this before someone else finds out._

_Now if you're wondering why I'm acting like this then I'll tell you. I've been hunted down ever since I told people that I intended to find this girl's mummy case. I've gotten threats against my life and I've almost been killed for it. I'm hoping that you can make my last wish, my dream, a reality._

_With great respect,_

_Charlie Worm_

Enclosed was a picture of the case and she saw where the arrows were pointed to. Now all she had to do was get to the case and see if he was right. She hoped that he was right because if he wasn't then the man died for nothing.

* * *

Next up: Planning The Next Move


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 10: Planning the Next Move

Isis spent the next couple of days doing her summer work and watching Lily, who went by the name of Hathor, eating grass again. Remus told her not to worry; all children ate something that they thought was good.

"I hope she grows out of it," Isis told him.

"I'm sure she will," Remus said, "Oh Teddy returned from whatever he was doing and he wants to talk to you."

"Great, I have something that I need to tell him," Isis said and a few moments later Teddy appeared.

"I couldn't find-."

"Don't worry about that," Isis said, "I've found a very important clue and the reason that Charlie was down there."

She told him what had happened and the letter. Teddy stared at her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What are _we_ going to do," Isis corrected, "We're going to get to that case and then see if we can find the catch."

"Do you think that we'll find something important?" Teddy wondered.

"Charlie thought so," Isis said, "And that's all that I need to know."

"But what if he was wrong?" Teddy asked her.

"I highly doubt that he was," Isis said, "I mean, he really believed that he found it and a picture of the case has the catch clearly shown."

"Can I come to," Lily asked.

"Hathor, no," Isis told her and Lily pouted.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because our dad would kill me," Isis told her.

"But I won't be in the way," Lily told her. "Please."

Isis really hated it when she begged. "Fine, but don't get into anything. We don't have the money to replace it if you happen to break it."

Lily jumped up and down for joy and the three of them left.

When they arrived at the museum the guard, who knew them, let them pass. Lily kept close to Isis so that she wouldn't break her word about not getting into anything. Isis used her senses to locate the case and thankfully no one was around it.

"Teddy and Hathor I want you to watch the door," Isis told them. "I'll give you a piece of candy, Hathor, if you help Uncle Teddy."

"Okay," Lily said and then Isis went looking around the case for the catch.

She checked the photo and sure enough she found the part that he had taken the photo of. She used her magic to locate the catch and was just about to get to it when Lily screamed, Teddy yelled, and Isis looked up just in-time to see a riffle pointed at her face. The other end was Charlie's wife, Cathy.

"Thanks for finding it, deary," she said, her tone cold, "Now open it up like a good little wench."

Isis was shocked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter I'll try and make it up. Next Up: Confrontation


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 11: Confrontation

"So you killed your own husband, why?" Isis asked her.

"Why did I kill my husband, oh yes, so that I could get the treasure," Cathy said. "All those years of watching my husband talk about the wealth of Egypt, the gold and gems that he got and then handed over to the authorities. How sick could you get! I wanted to get my hands of some of that good stuff and then when I found out that my husband might have found the treasure trove of Thebes, then I had to go. Of course he didn't tell me it would be in this hell hole."

"So you killed him for the information that he had," Isis said.

"I knew that he had the information, he told me that he had written it down, but after I murdered him I discovered that it had been mailed. I wasn't surprised that he chose your wench mudblood mother to give it to."

"You're a Pureblood," Isis stated and Cathy laughed.

"Of course I am," Cathy said, "Do you know what it was like to have to sleep with a filthy muggle?"

She shuttered and then pointed the gun at her. "He taught me how to use this, the only good thing that piece of filth was good for."

"You can't get away with this," Isis snarled, "Ma'at will get you in the end."

"Silence," Cathy hissed, "Now open the trove or your mum will be burying you."

Isis knew that she couldn't transform as she was watching her. So she bent down and started to work the catch.

"You won't be able to get away with this?" Teddy said.

Cathy turned and grinned at him. "Oh but I'm going to get away with this."

"Like heck you are," Teddy said, "My dad and everyone else will get you back for this."

"Shut up, muttboy," Cathy snarled and then turned when Isis gasped.

A huge amount of treasure had come out of the hole and Cathy at once gave Isis a sack.

"Fill it, wench," Cathy snarled, "And if you do it quickly then I would send you to the Underworld."

"And what guarantee do we get that you won't kill her even after she fills it up quickly," Teddy asked.

Cathy laughed. "None."

"Your not going to hurt me, are you?" Lily asked.

Cathy answered by putting the rifle to Lily's face.

"Oh that's not a good idea," Isis warned as Lily's eyes started to glow.

* * *

"Where's Isis at?" Hermione asked when she got home and found no Isis.

"I don't know, ma'am," the maid said, "She was talking to Teddy and then the three of them left."

Harry was on the phone and it suddenly rung after he had hung up.

"Yes, what," Harry said, "Are you sure that you saw them there? Okay, thanks."

And he hung up.

"Their at the museum," Harry told them.

"What is my daughter doing taking her sister to the museum?" Hermione asked.

"To look at the model trains," Remus suggested.

"Not funny," Hermione snapped, "Get in everyone; we're going to get some of our children."

"I hope you not counting me in with this," Severus said.

"Get in, pretty boy," Hermione snarled at Severus and they all hurried to the museum.

During the trip Tonks told them what her son was asked to do by Isis.

"Another episode of her putting her nose in where it doesn't belong," Hermione said.

"Hermione, we did it when we were at school," Harry told her.

"Don't remind me," Hermione said, "Drive faster or I'll slit your throat."

The driver nodded and they went faster.

* * *

Next up: Isis Sister Comes to The Rescue


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Mummy Case

Rating: K

Summary: The third in the Isis Mysteries. Isis and Teddy are not heading to Egypt but to the island of Pompeii due to a find of epic proportions. However once they arrived their stuck watching Lily, who has developed a habit of eating grass, and Ramses, Harry new baby brother. To top it all off Lily and Ramses fall down a hole and at the bottom of the hole is a dead body next to a Mummy's case. His name is Charlie Worm, a Muggle Archeologist that was digging in the area as well. Who would want to kill a muggle archeologist? Well Isis and Teddy better find out soon before their added to the list.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, except the ones that I've invented, they all belong to J.K Rowling but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 12: Isis Sister Comes to The Rescue

When Isis told Cathy that putting a gun to Lily's face wasn't a good idea Isis had meant it. Cathy backed away as Lily transformed into a large cow with very large and long horns. Cathy screamed and pointed the gun at her. Isis at once transformed into her goddess form and slammed her against the wall.

"_**Touch her and you die, mortal**_," Isis hissed.

"Isis someone's coming and I smell father," Teddy told her just as Lily transformed back to normal.

Isis used her magic to knock her out and then turned back to normal just as Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and the rest of the gang appeared.

"What happened here?" Severus asked.

"I'll explain later," Isis told him and then showed her mother what had been in the catch.

"Can you believe the praise that I'm getting," Hermione told Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sure that it's plenty," McGonagall said, "And I hope that you included Isis."

"Of course," Hermione said, "She's the one that found the catch though that didn't stop me from grounding her."

"Is that why our little hero isn't here," Remus said.

"Yep, she's going to stay in her room until she finishes all her homework and then she's scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the summer," Hermione said.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Tonks said.

"And why not," Hermione asked her.

Everyone knew that she hated being told that she wasn't acting like a rational human being.

"Well because she doesn't really do any work," Lily said, "I mean, she's supposed to be watching the little ones."

"Oh no, she's not watching anymore little ones," Hermione said, "She was supposed to watch Lily and what does she do, drag her along."

"Hermione, Lily confessed that she had begged Isis to take her," Tonks said.

"Still doesn't change things," Hermione said.

"So any idea why Cathy killed her husband?" Severus asked.

"Well Isis told me that she confused that she did it because she wanted the jewels that Charlie was getting from the tombs," Hermione said.

"That's stupid," Remus said.

"Well people do things for stupider reasons," Hermione pointed out.

"Too true," Remus said.

"You know your mum is going to kill you if she knows that you're not at home," Teddy told Isis.

"Not while I'm invisible to her," Isis said, "Anyway, I'm downwind so she can't sniff me out."

"I'm glad that Lily was able to help," Teddy said.

Isis smiled at him. "I know, and even though I'm grounded she was great."

"That I'll agree with," Teddy said, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Homework," Isis answered and she was gone like the wind leaving Teddy to wonder what he had ever done to deserve a friend like her.

A week later Isis came downstairs to get herself something to drink when the lights came on. Everyone screamed "Happy Birthday."

"So this was what you were doing, Ted," Isis told him as her mother hugged her.

"Hay, it was your step-grandfather's idea," Teddy told her.

And as they ate cake and ice-cream Isis was very glad to have her friends, family, and all the danger that was connected with it.

THE END

A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed this story. The Sequel to this story is The Lion in the Valley. I hope that all of you enjoy reading that one and it will be full of long chapters.


End file.
